Benjamín Bowser Morton Koopa
by Mary Cobra Ruiz
Summary: Un pequeño pedacito de la vida de un chico adolescente de 17 años , punk y antisocial , esta enamorado , pero no logra enamorarla , no esta comodo con su reputación. (Mal summary lo sé U.U) Human Bowser! Denle una oportunidad!


_**Benjamín "Bowser" Morton Koopa.**_

_**Hola hola! Habla cobra! Aquí escribiendo algo nuevo :) Ultimamente me obsecione con este lindo personaje!**_

_**Y se me ocurrió hacer un one-shot de este personaje , pero no se preocupen , si les gusta y quieren continuación , después hare un fic , porque ando con unos 3 fics encima , y no creo aguantar 4**_

_**En fin , me callo y les dejo leer :3.**_

_Y ahí va de nuevo…alejándose con ese aficionado a fontanero bueno para nada…_

_-Por qué?- se preguntaba un joven de 17 años , cabello rojizo , ojos del mismo tono y vestimenta digna de su edad._

_Observaba como un muchacho de su misma edad , cabello castaño y ojos azules , se iba con la chica más popular del colegio Peach , o como era su sobrenombre Princess Peach , era una muchacha de 16 años , cabellos dorados , ojos azules y vestimentas rosadas._

_Desde que entraron al colegio , Benjamín , o como era su alias "Bowser" , se había fijado rápidamente en Peach , pero , cuando trataba de llevársela a un lugar apartado , el "héroe" del colegio , Mario –y aveces su hermano Luigi- llegaban para quitársela…_

_Había parecido malo? Porque , cuando Peach estaba con el , parecía que estaba asustada…"Bueno , eso te pasa por ser un punk…" pensó el pelirrojo , un pensamiento entró en su cabeza de inmediato , y si dejaba de ser punk? No , no…A él le gustaba ser punk y no le importaba lo que pensara la gente –a excepción de Peach- porque…Bowser ama a Peach , pero no sabe como decírselo…_

_Vivió ante tantos regaños , tanto odio y desprecio…que nunca , nunca , nunca supo como amar y como ser amado…la única persona que lo "quería" –según el- era su pequeño hermanito Benjamín Jr. O como le decían en su escuela "Bowser Jr." ._

_Bowser se retiró a un lugar que solo él conocía , era lúgubre , oscuro y solitario , tal como él lo era , de vez en cuando le gustaba ir ahí y hacer fuego , le gustaba la química , así que encontró la forma de hacer lava , se consiguió unos recipientes donde dejar la lava para que no hiciera daño al ambiente o al colegio , le encantaba la lava y contemplar su luz y temperatura , ahí pasaba la navidad cuando tenía frío ; una vez intento hacer que Peach viera lo hermosa que era la lava pero Mario se la llevaba antes de poder hacerlo , como era un punk , los demás mal pensaban de él , pensaban que le haría "cosas" a Peach , ya que parecía de esos tipos peligrosos que había en las calles , como se llaman?... Violadores , secuestradores , ladrones…Pero Bowser no era eso…para nada._

_Era un joven muy divertido , aunque no lo pareciera…Lo único que necesitaba , era un poco de amor y cariño._

_No tenía amigos , pero tenía algo así como un grupo de "amigos" eran más bien una banda._

_Goomba , un chico algo extraño , era de cabellos marrones y piel muy morena , tenía una especie de colmillos sobresalientes y sus ojos eran de color azabache._

_Boo , un chico obsecionado con los fantasmas , tanto , que hasta quiere parecerse a uno , tiene los cabellos blancos , ojos negros , una lengua muy larga rosada y colmillos largos , le gustaba asustar a la gente._

_Y otros chicos malos , que solo les gustaba molestar a la gente._

_Bowser no se sentía muy comodo entre ellos , pero eran los únicos con los que podía hablar , pero en fin._

_Sentía que la vida se le caía encima , en primera , estaba Peach , jamás le vería como un chico lindo , y todo gracias a Mario…Lo odiaba , pero aun así , guardaba un poco de respeto por él…_

_Como conseguiría ser visto por la comunidad escolar? Como lo haría? Aun no lo sabia , pero sabia que un día de estos , seria visto por todos , no sabía que era el amor , la amistad , el cariño , la humildad…_

_En el solo había odio , venganza , desprecio y otros sentimientos negativos._

_Pronto la gente sabría su nombre y quien era:_

_El era Benjamín "Bowser" Morton Koopa._

_**Buenooo , no se si me salió bien o mal , no se ustedes :)**_

_**Diganme en sus reviews si quieren que suba el fic y si les ha gustado , de veras , siempre he querido escribir sobre la vida de un o una adolescente excluido aquí en FF.**_

_**Pero eso se los dejare en sus manos ok?**_

_**Bueno aquí me despido chao chao!**_

_**Cobra Out.**_

_**Reviews? :3**_


End file.
